


Skz predicted text fanfic

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Desire, Flowers, Love, Nature, Ocean, Other, Rain, Sorrow, Sunshine - Freeform, Tears, Yearning, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: My friend wrote prediction texts starting with skz members names, So i made it into a story as she sent them along
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Skz predicted text fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> the indented sentences are her messages, you can read the story with or without knowing what was used as inspiration for it as it went along

-hyunjin said he would be happy with the sun

Hyunjin looked up at the sky with his deep brown eyes, the light from the sun reflecting off of them to make them look golden. While it made his eyes hurt, he didn’t want to look away from how stunning it was. The giant ball of nitrogen in the sky lighting up the entire earth so generously sharing it’s light with those in need, to Hyunjin, though aware its just a floating orb, it’s incredibly endearing.

-Hyunjin and the sun are beautiful in the ocean of the ocean

While bathing in the suns luminous aura, (im so punny) Hyunjin stole glances at the broad ocean. So wide, so full of life and mystery. He would swim to the bottom if he could, beg the sun to grant another bit of it’s light to warm his shivering body. Though he would miss the sun, deep under all the water unable to see it again for too long, would drill a hole right into his chest.

-Felix wants me a bath and green bath so she could have a crush

As Hyunjin lay, admiring in such detail the world’s and those far from’s magnificence, Felix crept out to take a bath in the grass beside him. He rolls around, somehow never disrupting Hyunjin’s spell like focus, he runs his fingers along the grass’ figure, oh how he adores it; his innocent crush like ways

-Minho tried it on the top, Minho is a simp

Felix stays by Hyunjin, closing his eyes to surround himself with the luscious green Earth. Minho steps out, dancing atop the soil elegantly, gracefully tiptoeing through the lilies scattered across the ground; until one catches his eye. He stops, sitting in the patch, running his fingers over the delicate petals, his heart aching with yearn for such beauty.

-Changbin was in a hurry and didnt even say goodbye 

The dance team lay spread out on the garden, their thoughts enveloping them to the point of neglecting their other senses, they only hear and see what they want, minds wrapped around the idealizations of these natural beauties. Changbin opens the back door to see them, quietly hurrying off for his business, unbeknownst to them that he left, and even less so that it is their fault he wanted to leave so quickly.

-Chan would love to have a nice hat

Chan innocently peeps out onto their yearning moments, rain pouring from the sky Hyunjin idolized for so long. Hyunjin’s heart aching, was his sun upset? Crying because he couldn’t be with him? He reaches his arms out to touch it, rather the sweet white cloth of his shirt becomes bound to his skin, dirtying with the mud of Felix’s beloved Earth, the earth that brings life to Minho’s lovely flower. Chan watches in awe of their desire, though all he can feel to desire is a hat to keep him safe from this poor weather.

-Jeongin wanted nothing to do with him and he was like a bitch

Watching the other member’s lovestruck gazes made him cringe, unable to feel for the world the way they have. Of course, capable of love he was, though the empathy required to understand how people could feel so strongly towards intimacy was simply absent in him. Rather, he lay on the sofa watching like a bored pet with nothing to do.

-Jisung decided to go to the sun and see if he could come in

Hyunjin’s pounding heart echoed through his ears, forcing tears out at the crying of his so wonderful sun, oh how it bleeds in pain and sorrow, how he feels for it and wishes it away with every bit of himself. Jisung sees from inside, pain for his friend causing him to crave a solution. He walks around to the other side of the house, talking to the sun as if it were another person, begging it to stop, offering his own eyes to end it’s terror. The sun blinds him, he breathes heavily, the rain stops.

-Seungmin suddenly had to sleep with the kids

Seungmin walked out to see his friends charm, managing to overcome his need to join in, tending to his garden of lilies that Minho was crumpling. He wanted to protect them, afraid Minho would continue to ruin those which he poured his soul into, so he lay around them protecting them as if they were his own flesh and blood, he guarded them.

After months, Changbin returns home. There he finds his friends stuck in the same positions he left them in, their bodies assimilated and one with the earth, their desires to be closer to their loves fulfilled with them merging and becoming Earth itself. Where Minho sits, flowers blossoms where his eyes used to be, a small watering hole where Hyunjin’s hand reached for the sky, Han’s prayers answered with flourish in him, sunflowers growing tall around him to symbolize the sacrifices he made for his sun. Felix grew into a field, merging with the other members, showing the unity between them. Seungmin’s flowers stood happy and healthy, curling inward where he used to lay. He who once guarded them with his life, was now being protected by them also. Chan stands tall, looking over at the clouds, his hand up to his face as if he’s pushing the brim of his hat out of his eyes. Changbin’s toes curl inside his shoes, heading inside to see the home where they once lived. He grabs a watering bucket, taking it outside with him after he takes off his shoes. He sprinkles the water along his friends, gently caressing their leaves and petals, smiling sweetly when he thinks they’ve smiled back. When he’s done, he sits far away from them, he who feels unworthy after abandoning them, though he knows they’re not unhappy like this. Where he sits, grows a tree. A tree whose roots grow under everyone elses, showing his detachment, and his love.


End file.
